


Would You Rather?

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is so sappy, Fluff, Lucifer and Dean play Would You Rather, Lucifer isn't very good at it, M/M, but that's okay, he's gonna get cuddled anyway, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, okay, I think I understand,” Lucifer laughs, leaning forward and smirking at Dean. “Would. You. Rather... Get eaten by a bat or kiss Castiel?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Rather?

“Okay, okay, I think I understand,” Lucifer laughs, leaning forward and smirking at Dean. “Would. You. Rather... Get eaten by a bat or kiss Castiel?”

 

Dean sighs. “That’s not how you play, Luce. You’re supposed to make me choose between two really suckish things or two really awesome things. Like... Would you rather eat ten dead ants or one live bee? Or you could ask me if I’d rather have apple pie or cherry pie.”

 

“ _Oh_ , okay. So, would you rather sleep on a bed of nails or have to urinate every day for the rest of your life?”

 

“New rule,” Dean announces as he takes his phone out of his pocket and brings up a Google search, “neither of the choices can be things that I’d already be doing anyway. Here, try one of these.”

 

“No, no, no,” Lucifer argues. “I can do it. Would you rather... Have all the money in the world, or have all of your dreams come true?”

 

Dean’s face softens and he puts his phone down on the table before taking both of Lucifer’s hands in his own. “My dreams already came true, and I wouldn’t trade that for anything. Not wealth. Not power. Not anything. I have everything I need right here in this old, dusty, dark underground bunker in the Middle of Nowhere, Kansas.”

 

Lucifer closes the distance between them and rests his forehead against Dean’s. “Dean, I...” He closes his eyes when words fail him.

 

“I know, Luce,” Dean soothes. “I know. And I know exactly what you’re gonna start thinking in a couple of seconds, too, because you may be an all-powerful celestial being but I see right through you. Don’t you _dare_ think for even a moment that you aren’t part of that dream, because you are. You’re perfect for me, perfect for Sam, perfect for all of us, and if you ever forget that even for a second I will do whatever it takes to remind you. Understood?”

 

Lucifer rewards him with a watery smile. “Yeah.”

 

Dean responds with a smile of his own. “Okay, so would you rather be tickled or cuddled right now? You better think fast, ‘cause I’m gonna do both if you’re too slow.”

 

“Dean, I-”

 

“Too late!” Dean pitches forward and digs his fingers into Lucifer’s sides. The archangel gives an undignified squeal before gently prying Dean’s wrists away and pulling him flush against his body.

 

“Would you rather stay here or go?” Lucifer asks even as he wraps his arms around Dean.

 

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Dean responds, settling down on Lucifer’s chest and making a small sound of contentment. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

“Good.”


End file.
